tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced
Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced is a semi-next gen fanfiction written by Shiny_re (also under the name NeonLanterns). The story takes place two years after the events of the series canon (discounting A la Mode) where the original Mew team have left for an extended vacation in Europe, leaving Ryou to find replacements. It is sometimes also referred to as Tokyo Mew Mew: R, Mew Mew Replaced or TMMR. The fanfic has been posted many times since it's original post on Fanart Central (since the author is incredibly flighty and hops accounts and host sites frequently), and is currently being updated on Tumblr alongside the original version. The fanfic is also now available here, on this very wiki. The sequel story is NK4 project. Both stories are going to be discontinued/put on hiatus indefinitely though all the pages will be kept intact and be updated to correspond to all the stuff I had written up for it prior to this decision. Plot Summary Two years after the end of Tokyo Mew Mew, Ichigo Momomiya receives an invitation to travel to Europe for a few months in an extended holiday. She goes with the other Mews, and this leaves Café Mew Mew unmanned. Meanwhile, Natasha Hoshimi is a middle school student who is borderline obsessed with the Mew Mews. Along with her friends, Umeko Takeda and Rinzen Sakuranbo, she begins a Mew Mew fan club at her school but is constantly berated by Aoi Kinomi, the student council head. However, Natasha's life soon changes when she's attacked by a fox beast on her way to school and discovers that she is a Mew Mew. Story Arcs 'Becoming a Mew' : At the start of the story, Natasha is a normal girl in her second year of middle school. There, she has a fan club for the famous Tokyo Mew Mews who saved Tokyo a few years prior to the beginning of the story. One day, on her way back home from school, there's an earthquake that causes her to pass out and while she is unconscious, Natasha experiences what she believes to be a hallucination of a snow leopard attacking her. She passes it off and returns home with Umeko, only to wake up the next day with severe headaches. : On the way to school the next morning, Nastasha wakes up extra early and sets off for school without her best friend. She is attacked by a huge fox monster, but is rescued by a Mew Mew, who turns out to be Umeko. It becomes obvious the dream she had the previous day was more than that, and with Umeko's help Natasha transforms into Mew Starfruit and the two defeat the monster. They are then greeted by Ryou Shirogane who tells them to meet him at Mew Mew after school. The duo become official Mew Mews, and are given jobs at the café, as replacements for the Tokyo Mew Mew team while they are apparently on holiday. : The two girls decide to keep their identities a secret and go along with the cover of working at the café when they are actually defending the city from a new batch of Chimera Animas that have begun attacking the city. They even go so far as to keep their secret from Rinzen, their other best friend. While juggling their café work, secret identities and school life, Umeko dares Natasha to sneak into the boys changing room to get a picture of her crush, Mikan Koushaku. However when Natasha is forced to sneak in, She finds Mikan is actually a cross-dressing girl, and is begged by Mikan to keep the secret. 'New Teammates, New Enemies' : As time goes on, Natasha and Umeko get more distant from Rinzen, having to spend most of their time after school at the café. This is also when the student council president, Aoi Kinomi decides to make an attack on the Mew Mew fan club, threatening to disband it if there isn't enough members. Thankfully, Mikan spots the girls being harassed by Aoi and as repayment for helping her out previously, she steps in and volunteers herself and her best friend Akito Minami to join the club, forcing Aoi to leave them alone. After school, Aoi attacks the girls at the café, berating them over how irresponsible it is to get a job when they should be studying for school, but there is an alien attack close by and Aoi is revealed to actually be a team mate. After this, Ryou welcomes Aoi to the team and commends Natasha and Umeko for finding another team mate. He tells them there are still more who have yet to awaken, and gives Natasha Masha, so that she always has a way to dispose of the parasite aliens. : New enemies begin to surface soon after, as a new group of aliens reveal themselves to the replacement team. After a close encounter with the leader, Kashi, Natasha finds out that they are apparently after Mew Aqua again. When she informs Ryou about this, he becomes perplexed, stating that the previous aliens left in peace for their home planet with the remainder of the Mew Aqua. He instructs the girls to continue defending against the new threats, and to try and find out as much as they can about these new aliens. Natasha is also asked out by Mikan, to act as a sort of beard to ward off Mikan's numerous admirers. While this works out well for Mikan, Natasha has to bear the brunt of the attacks as most girls in the school begin to act viciously against her, including Umeko. Natasha also feels quite bad as she fears her own crush, Akito, will become even less interested in her now. During one of their dates, Mikan reveals to Natasha why she keeps up the facade and the two genuinely become friends, leading to Mikan apologizing for putting this burden on Natasha and suggests they break up since it's not working out as well as they'd hoped. Natasha agrees, but just then an attack occurs at the festival they are at and Natasha must go to defend against the monster. She has a hostile encounter with Umeko, who jeers at her for neglecting her duties and being on a date, but during the fight they find out Mikan is also a Mew Mew, and after defeating the Chimera Anima and having everything out in the open, Umeko forgives Natasha. : The four continue to work at the café, all of them heading there straight after school in a group. Rinzen begins to see even less of her friends and becomes almost completely estranged from them. At the café, Masaya, Ichigo's boyfriend, appears and asks about Ichigo's whereabouts. He and Natasha strike up an unlikely friendship, and through him she learns that he hasn't heard much from his girlfriend over the time they've been away. Masaya and Ryou concur that something is afoot and that the Mew Mews might be in some kind of trouble. However, he decides to emphasise to the team that there is likely nothing wrong so he does not worry them, and suggests they be even more careful during their search for their last team mate. Later on, he confesses to Natasha that he fears that the Mews have run away purposefully and that they hold a grudge over him for effectively ruining their lives. Ryou also begins to plan for a machine that will return to girls to normal, by erasing their animal DNA, and he starts working on it in secret with Keiichirou. 'A Foe in Mew's clothing' : During a shopping trip between Natasha, Umeko and Aoi (and Ryou, who tagged along to tell the girls off for skipping out on café work) another alien, Sofure, appears. After a fight, the team returns to the café, only to find out it's been burnt down by Mikan who was left in charge. Now homeless, Ryou ends up moving in at Natasha's house and severely annoys her with his presence. At this point, a new boy transfers into Natasha's class at school, and he begins to take an interest in her and even asks her out. However she refuses as she is still pining after Akito. : While the team is preoccupied by the various attacks that are happening more frequently, the last alien, Mashumaru, finds Rinzen and sways her to their side. Giving her a pendant from an unknown source, he turns her into an evil Mew Mew and uses her against the replacement team. The team intervenes and Natasha saves Rinzen and turns her to the good side again, completing the team. When they return to the café, Ryou introduces them to a colleague of his, Teru Fukui, who is there to aid the team against the alien threat as well as become a busboy at the café. Ryou neglects to tell the team that Teru is mainly there to help Ryou complete the DNA cleanser he's been working on. : At school, Mikan is confronted by Akito who says he knows she is actually a girl, and then confesses his love for her. Natasha stumbles upon this scene and it causes tension between herself and Mikan, sending the team into unrest again- she even decides to start dating the new transfer student because of it. However during a date with him, he turns out to be Kashi, and the two duke it out. They are still very evenly matched however, though Kashi managed to trick Natasha and steal a sample of her blood before leaving. The aliens then scout out around Tokyo and find a girl called Anei Kyuukei who lives independently. They convince her to join their side and bring her to their base, where Shinichi Kukuou (shown to be an ally of the aliens who has been working with them this whole time) injects her with a serum composed of Natasha's blood sample and other compounds, transforming Anei into Mew Onion. : Anei is then tasked with attacking the Mews directly. She proves to be a great challenge for the girls, as she is far more skilled than any Chimera Anima they've faced thus far and also with being older and being better trained in self defence, she outclasses the girls very easily. The team is left thoroughly confused by her antics and even Ryou isn't sure who she is or where she came from, let alone her motivations. Ryou and Teru figure that it must be down to the aliens, and soon the team has to watch their backs at all times, in case Anei attacks. 'The Scientist's True Intentions' : Constantly on the watch, the Replacement team have been backed into a corner by the aliens. During a fight with Anei, the girls hear her mention that the aliens are keeping the Tokyo Mews hostage, and Ryou quickly decides that they need to formulate a plan to save the Tokyo Mews and gain reinforcements. : Meanwhile on the Aliens side, Shinichi begins to start experimenting further with the parasites the aliens have lent him, and starts combining the DNA from the hostage Tokyo Mew team with the parasites to create monstrous Chimera Animas. When he starts to threat Anei too, the aliens intervene, fearing for her safety as they have now become attached to her. This leads Shinichi to show his true colours and threaten the aliens, and they make an escape, although Anei is left behind in the cross fire. Now with no parasites (since Shinichi has them all hoarded in the lab) and no means of combating the super Chimera Anima, the aliens turn to the replacement Mew team for help. : The aliens go to the team and explain to them how the previous group of aliens never made it home, and that they were in search for their missing comrades and the missing Mew Aqua to save their planet. When they arrived on Earth though, they met Shinichi Kukuou who offered to help them cleanse their planets atmosphere with a machine utilising Mew Aqua, if they captured the old Mew team for him to experiment on and then continued to battle Mew Mews as he did more research. However, Shinichi proved to be untrustworthy and is actually looking to use the alien technology and the Mew DNA to take over Tokyo. With this new information revealed to them, the Mews agree to assist the aliens and then split off into two teams. One team, consisting of Mashumaru, Sofure, Mikan, Rinzen, Umeko and Aoi go to attack the lab as a distraction, while Natasha and Kashi infiltrate the lab from the inside. They manage to get in unscathed and rescue the original Mew team as well as Anei. As they make their escape, Shinichi noticed and releases his new Mew Chimera hybrids which begin to ravage the city. : The combined forces of the two Mew teams and the aliens fend off the hybrids valiantly and eventually are able to suppress the forces. However, Shinichi, seeing he is beginning to lose, takes the rest of the hybrid formulae himself and turns into a repulsive monster. The Mews and aliens fight against him but are overwhelmed despite their best efforts. Ryou and Teru then appear, with the now newly completed DNA cleansing machine and unleash it on the surrounding area. They not only cleanse Shinichi's DNA but the DNA of the Mews and aliens too, resulting in the entire group turning into normal humans. Shinichi, powerless, is overwhelmed and taken away by the police, and incarcerated. : The aliens, now with fully human bodies, make contact with their kind through their remaining technology and invite them to live upon Earth. The small remainder of their kin settle down in Tokyo and in other parts of Japan. The Mews themselves become free to live normal, peaceful lives and return to everyday life happily. Cast New Characters The TMMR universe introduces us to a range of new characters, as well as keeping some older ones. *Natasha Hoshimi *Umeko Takeda *Rinzen Sakuranbo *Akito Minami *Mikan Koushaku *Aoi Kinomi *Kashi *Sofure *Mashumaru *Anei Kyuukei *Teru Fukui *Shinichi Kukuou The main cast of Tokyo Mew Mew also appears in the story, including: *Ichigo Momomiya *Mint Aizawa *Lettuce Midorikawa *Pudding Fong *Zakuro Fujiwara *Ryou Shirogane *Keiichiro Akasaka *Masaya Aoyama Changes from Canon Notes/Changes in setting/costumes Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced takes place roughly two years after the end of Tokyo Mew Mew. There are a few liberties taken with the continuity and style in the story. 'Story changes' The main difference in this story is that the Tokyo Mew Mews are not the active group- instead, the Replacement Mew Team is the active group of Mews in Tokyo. This is due to the Mews apparently being on vacation. The setting of the fic is still in Tokyo, but in a neighborhood a bit away from Ichigo's. It's still within reach of the park where Café Mew Mew is, however the team in TMMR all go to a different (currently unnamed) school, and therefore also wear a different uniform. Also, the original Mew Team would have also moved onto higher levels of education in the elapsed time. 'Continuity changes' TMMR does not follow on from A La Mode, nor the video games, so neither Berry or Ringo appear. Furthermore, some of the details in the ending of Tokyo Mew Mew are changed. In this version, the aliens from the original show took a small part of Mew Aqua back to their home planet. However, here they do not make the trip back, and the three aliens along with the Mew Aqua are lost in space and no word of their whereabouts ever reach their home. This is why the new group of aliens come to Earth, as they are confused about where their allies went and also anxious about the recovery of Mew Aqua. 'Costume notes' As the replacement Mew team are separate from the original Mews, there are some distinct differences in their designs. In Mew form, all the girls in the team have a black and one other colour palette in their uniforms. All the girls also have a black ribbon somewhere on their costume. Their café uniforms also differ vastly. They are less uniform than the original Mew's designs, and fit each girls' personality and match the colour schemes of their Mew Mew outfits. Gallery Allwait.png Concepts.png Hahahahdafuq.jpg Headshots.png Mew wips.png Replaced.png TOKYOMEWMEWREPLACEDCOV1b.png Tumblr lswpg9KL4j1r44ebmo1 500.jpg That brilliant one.jpg remaker.png|remake of the original cast Trivia *There have been four different versions of this fanfiction- the raw version on FAC, the first edit that was on fanfiction.net and Deviantart that changed the premise, the second edit that added revamped characters and finally the current version which rebooted and changed the plot drastically. *The series is now discontinued as no more chapters are planned for release. **All pages relating to this fic will be continually updated though, until completion. Navigation Category:Stories Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Category:Shiny's Directory Category:Story Hubs Category:AUs Category:Spin-Offs